Prisoner of War
by memorex1257
Summary: Ponyboy goes to war when he is eighteen. When one battle goes wrong he is taken hostage and then must fight to survive as a prisoner of war. COMPLETE
1. Leaving Home

**Authors Note: Hey ya'll, I was writing this story when I had time after school but since I have no time at all my chapters have been very short. Now I have decided to redo the whole story. I have skipped major thing that I had originally wanted to put in, for instance Pony should have gone to basic training but I skipped that because I thought it would take too long to write. So my whole story is going to be re-written. Thank you for reading and those who have reviewed my extremely short story.**

Leaving Home-

I sat on his bed looking at the floor that was cluttered with papers, books, and empty cigarette cartons. I took a deep breath and just recalled all of the memories that I had experienced in this town. I always knew that I would someday leave this place but I never imagined that it would be to go fight for my country. I was afraid but I also knew that this was my duty, my country needed him to fight and that was what I was going to do. Soda and Darry were petrified that I was leaving home.

Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit had all been in this war. Each one of them came home with minor casualties. Soda had a busted knee, he could still walk but he still needed some assistance from crutches or something. Steve had the worst injuries, he had broken his back but by some miracle he could still walk and run somehow. Two-Bit was just faking the fact that he couldn't see out of his right eye, he got hit in the head with some shrapnel and that had detached his retina but most of us still believe he could see but he told doctors that he couldn't so he was able to come home.

Darry. He had hurt himself while roofing' houses so he wasn't qualified to go. I knew how badly he wanted to take my place but he couldn't. I had been drafted not him. I could hear my brothers talking in the living room; their voices were hushed but I could still tell what they were saying.

"Dar, I can't do this, I can't watch him get on a plane and go fight in this war. I was in it, I don't want him to have to face those horrors." Soda said like he was about to burst into tears.

"I know little buddy, but we can't stop this from happening, maybe he'll get lucky. The war might end by the time he finishes basic training." Darry responded to his little brother trying to comfort him even though both of them knew this war wasn't going to end that fast.

I tuned them out after that, I knew it was killing my brothers to have to see me leave them and go somewhere that they couldn't protect me. I looked at my watch, it was 12pm. I was supposed to get on a bus to California for basic training at 2pm that afternoon. I had two hours left and I just wanted to be alone, to think.

My life was becoming the opposite of what I thought it would be. I wanted to go to collage and do something with my life but what if that never happened, what if I die in this war? This was all I could think of for the next 45 minutes.

I heard a soft knock on the door, I knew it was Soda. He looked and gave me a sympathetic look and then said "hey kiddo, we gotta go. When you're ready we'll be in the truck." With that he walked away.

I stood up and just absorbed the room that I had slept in my whole life. I took a deep breath and smoothed out my uniform and walked out of my home. When I walked outside I saw Darry and Soda standing by the truck. We all climbed in and drove to where we were supposed to meet, some vacant lot.

When we arrived there were a lot of other people there, not a surprise. I got out and looked around. I grabbed my sack from the bed of the truck and slung it over my shoulder. I looked at the sad faces of both of my brothers. I walked over to both of them and hugged them like I might never see them again. Soda had tears in his eyes and Darry looked sad but that was it.

"Kid, you better come back here in one piece." Darry said taking me in one more hug as we heard the voice of our commander calling all soldiers over to the bus.

"I will Dar, I will." I said and then looked at Soda who opened his mouth but he shut it instead and gave me one more hug. I heard the deep voice of commander calling us to get our asses over there. "Bye." Those were the only words that I could think of to say to them.

I walked over to the rest of the men dressed like I was. We were told to board the bus. I took a seat and looked out the window to see the clear blue sky. Maybe that was a good sign; I had to come back here. The bus rolled out and we started our way to Fort Ord in California. All I could think of was would I ever see this Oklahoma sky again? Would I see my Soda and Darry again? That was all I could think about during the drive.

"Hey, are you okay?" The guy next to me asked. I looked away from the window towards him. He was around my age, I couldn't tell if he was tall or not but he looked strong. He had blonde hair cut in military style like everybody else on this bus.

"Yeah." With that I held my hand out to shake his "my names Ponyboy, what's yours?"

"Paul, ya know it's strange. I always hated where I came from but now I don't want to leave." He wasn't looking at me anymore but instead he was looking straight ahead with a dazed look.

"Yeah, I always thought I would do something better but now I'm not even sure if I'll even come back." We were both talking as if no one else was there we were just talking like we knew each other from our childhood or something. It was nice to have someone to talk to now more then ever.

**Definatly not my best chapter but I say it gets better. Just read a few more chapters to make your final decision. Please keep reading and review if you like it. –Kat. **


	2. The End of Basic Training

The End of Basic Training-

I had spent nearly eight weeks in basic training in California. We did everything from ropes courses in the rain and in the heat. To learning how to shoot a rifle and everything else in between. We worked our asses off, made our feet bleed from all the marching, and made all of us wish even more that we were back home.

We were almost done and soon we would be off to war. They told us we were off in a days and that we better write home and enjoy our last few days in the US. It was scary but I was ready to do this. I was going to be a sniper when I got over there. They always told us the same things over and over again about out guns. Your rifle is your best friend, your rifle is your family, your rifle is the most important thing to you and you better treat that rifle with respect. It was a little over the top but you got the point and it was true because my gun was going to save my life one day.

Paul and I had become even closer over the past few weeks. Both of us had been assigned to go to Vietnam. Paul was somewhere on base calling his mother and telling her the news. I could have called Soda or Darry but I didn't think I could get through it so I decided to do it the old fashion way, a letter.

_Dear Soda and Darry,_

_Well, I'm finally leaving this base. It's been hard training but I made it. They have assigned me to go to Vietnam. I know it doesn't sound great but I'm going to come home, I promise. So how is everything going back home? Anything new happen? I was just curious any news from home would be great to hear. I'll try and keep you posted of what's going on here. Hope to see you soon._

_Ponyboy_

I addressed the letter for my house back home and put in the mail bag. For the first time I was actually home sick like Paul had been when we first got here. "Hey, you okay? We better get our stuff together and you know just say goodbye to this hell." Paul said with a laugh trying to make me laugh.

"Ya, I'm okay, our last day here and all I can think is that tomorrow morning we'll be headed to Vietnam. The day before we leave is the day that I finally get home sick, great timing huh." I answered trying to get ready to pack

"Ya, you'll get over that. Just think about the best memory that you had with them and then just keep thinking about that one memory. Then your back home for a little while."

He said this only to cheer me up but I new I should just try this and maybe I might get a little release.

_Flashback: The whole gang was hanging out in our living room. Darry was at work and Soda and Steve had some how gotten the day off. Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse and Johnny was on the couch watching the scene around him. Just then Dally walked through the door he had a huge grin on his face, then from under his jacket he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and some beer. Both had been stolen no doubt. All of us just sat around cracking jokes and having a good time. End of Flashback_

I looked over at Paul who was keeping an eye on me but still packing his stuff. "You were right it helped, I feel like I'm back at home for once again." I said leaning back on the wall and just realizing that everything should be okay for the time being.

"Now you know what I mean, so what was it about?" He asked with mild curiosity as we both started to pack all of our stuff into our packs.

I smiled and then lay down on my bunk face up and started talking. "I was back a few years ago, when two of my friends were still alive. All of us were smoking and just having fun, laughing about shit. It was a fun time, haven't had that good of a time since then. Cause umm, about three days after that Johnny and I got caught up in this murder thing and then we went into hiding and then all this other crap and after that Johnny and Dally died."

He looked at me and didn't say anything else we both finished packing all of our stuff and then we ate our dinner and then slept for a while.

We heard the bugle sound and we got up in the early dawn. We walked out of that camp and boarded a bus to go get on a plane to go to the jungles of Vietnam.


	3. Vietnam

Vietnam-

We arrived in Vietnam when the sun was setting. I was scared to death and for the first time I realized what was going on. Paul was sitting next to me and was slightly shaking. "So this is finally it, the thing we've been training for for eight weeks." I said to Paul as both of us couldn't keep our eyes off the scene that we were flying into.

"Yeah I guess so" was all Paul could manage to say. I could tell by the look on his face that he was scared to death. Even though we had been training for weeks none of us thought that we would actually have to fight.

There was yelling all around us the men in the plane were either so shocked that that all they could do was watch the scene below or they were praying that they would make it out of here alive. I was one of those guys who were just watching.

"Alright boys, get ready to land. I'm now your sergeant, just call me Williams" our new sergeant said all this with the cockiest grin I had ever seen. He was tall and he had this aura that just made you fell like if you were under his command then you might just make it out of this place alive.

We landed. We jumped out. And we fought. That was the al that happened that day. The fighting was intense it was moving around as gunfire and bombs exploded around us. I watched people I had laughed with and just talked to fall over dead. I had lost track of Paul a while ago and I was now praying that he was ok.

I had killed, for the first time in my life I had killed. I would have cried over it but there were no tears to do so. These savages had murdered my friends and now I was going to kill as many as I could.

It was a relatively short battle and we luckily won this one. As we set up our makeshift tents and tried to clear our heads. Paul was pretty beat up and he just sat own and leaned his head back and fell asleep. That was something I wish I could have done but there was no way I could sleep after a night like that. I did the only thing I could think of, write home.

I pulled out paper and a pencil and just wrote what I felt.

_Soda and Darry_

_Hey, I just got a break and thought I would write. We landed here when the sun was setting and it would have been a nice sight of wasn't for the sounds below us. The battle took all night but we won. I hope that's good news, I'm just to…I can't think of the word or words I'm feeling right now but all I know is that I'm confused. If you could write back it would be great your last letter was nice, I'm glad that everybody is ok. I have to go, I better get some sleep. I'll try and write often. _

_Goodbye for now,_

_Pony_

I finished writing and put the address on it and put it in the bag to get delivered and then all I could think of doing was sleeping. Unfortunately sleep didn't come. I lay on the ground tossing and turning and knew deep down that something bad was going to happen.

I think I fell asleep but I'm not really sure. Paul woke me up and he looked really bad. I sat up and looked at him. "Hey, you ok".

"Yeah, I just umm…., that was really intense and I'm not sure what I'm doing here." Paul said all this without looking directly at me.

I just sat there for a minute without talking and then I said what I was thinking. "Paul, you know why we're here. We have to fight for our country. It's as simple as that and trust me I would prefer to be back at home and not hear fighting but that's how it all goes." I put my hand on his shoulder hoping it would comfort him.

"Thanks." Paul stood up and walked away and I lay back down and tried to get at least a little sleep before I would have to kill again. And to my surprise I fell asleep and dreamed about the horrors that I was facing in this hell.


	4. War

**War-**

I woke up as the sun was rising. How could a place that was so beautiful have such savages and death all around I thought to myself. I rose from my makeshift cot and headed outside to look around and see what was going on. Paul was outside trying to look busy and keep his mind off the war that was going on.

"Hey, did you any sleep last night?" I asked, I was worried about him I knew this war was really bothering him.

He turned to face me and gave me a look that said 'you know I didn't, just leave me alone'. "Yeah a little bit. I was in the hospital, if you can even call it that. Those guys in there are in real bad shape and I really don't think that they are going to make it. It isn't fare"

"I know, unfortunately that is how war is, it's not fare" I said not even thinking how egotistical the words were.

Paul gave me an evil look and opened his mouth to say something and then quickly shut it and walked away without a word.

I started to follow him but stopped when Williams came out and called us all together. We formed a line and stood at attention waiting for him to speak. "Boys, you won that fight yesterday but today will be a battle and it will be worse. Some of you may not make it through. Fight. Stick close to your buddy. And don't give up, men. Load your guns and get ready to fall out." He walked away from us.

I walked away and made sure that my gun was full of bullets and that I had all of my weapons ready to go. I kept a knife up my sleeve, Steve told me to keep an extra weapon just in case anything ever happened. It was razor sharp, I made sure of that. I also had spare bullets in my sack along with water. That was pretty much all that I carried. My rifle, knife, water, bullets and other little thing that weren't that important to survival just to me.

Paul still wouldn't talk to me let alone look at me. He was angry and I couldn't blame him, I just hoped that when it came time to fight he would be there like I would be there for him. We made a vow back on basic training that we would be there for each other and protect each other and I hoped it wouldn't end now.

We walked out of the clearing that was a home to me now. Most of the men here were walking to their death, we might all be walking to our death's.

We were walking through the jungle and all was quiet, and as anyone know that's not good. We were just walking and then out of nowhere a sound came from above us. I was just as if a squirrel had snapped a branch or some thing and that was what we all hoped had happened. Williams motioned for us to stop and he looked around for a few minutes until he gave us the all clear to start moving again. And when we began to move that was when the bullets began to rain down upon us.

"Get down!" Williams shouted and we all ducked and covered and when I felt that I could I raised my head to fire back at the enemy and I was almost a hundred percent sure that none of my bullets met the enemy.

I realized something right then, Paul wasn't next to me, I had forgotten about him and now I had to find him. "Paul! Paul, where are you, Paul!" I screamed as loud as I could but I heard no answer. I crawled out of the hiding spot that I was in. I crawled over dead bodies of men that I knew, but right I didn't have time to mourn their deaths.

Paul was lying on the ground not moving. "Paul!" He didn't answer. I shook his shoulder and luckily he stirred. "Paul are you okay, Paul talk to me."

He looked at me and then slowly spoke, "Yeah, I think so but my leg really hurts, I thing that I was shot. Are you okay?"

"Yeah man, I fine." I rolled up his pant leg and looked at the wound. "I think you're going to be fine, a bullet just skimmed it. You are bleeding though." I look of my jacked and rapped it around his leg to stop the bleeding.

"Pony, look out" Paul cried but it was too late. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and then there was nothing, just darkness.


	5. Captured

**Authors Note: Hey, I'm trying to update as much as I can but things in my life just aren't easy right now so stick with me. Please review, I know I haven't said this before but it really helps me to continue. So read, review, and enjoy. **

**Captured-**

My head was pounding and my body ached. There was only blackness. I tried to move my legs and stretch but the instant that I did I felt nothing but pain. I groaned and then tried to look around but since I was blindfolded there was nothing to see but my own eyelids.

It smelled like the jungle. I could hear the sounds of gunfire and men yelling. I was still in the war zone or at least near to it. I had to get up and see what was going on. I mustered all the strength that I could and tried to stand up but to no avail. I just slumped back down onto the hard ground. I once again groaned in pain.

I desperately wanted to take off the itchy blindfold but my hands were tied behind my back and my legs were tied together which were tied to something that was hard. "Anybody there, anybody" I asked apparently to no one. There was no response but just the sound of my own breathing and someone else's breathing. So someone else was in here but was it a friend or a foe.

Then there was the sound of footsteps, coming closer and closer to where it was. The callused hands ripped the blindfold from my head. The pain of seeing light was almost unbearable, but not as bad as seeing the sight of my best friend and sergeant lying unconscious on the floor near me.

"Where am I" I asked in the best tone that I could so that I did not sound too scared.

The man looked at me; his dark eyes scanned me up and down. The guy was dressed in the enemy's military uniform. He had very light skin and dark eyes that showed nothing but hate. "You are part of the United States military, right am I not. My men attacked your platoon, and they only brought back the ones who were living, and as you can see that is not many." The man said this with a devilish grin on his face.

"Wait, just us three. We were the only ones that survived. Why are we the ones that survived and not the others?" I inquired.

"You and them" he pointed to the other two men "were brought back here because my men tried to kill you but only knocked you unconscious and since I needed some people to interrogate and find out more about your government I instructed them to bring me back a few survivors." He began to laugh at the end of it all. "I suggest that you get your rest Mr. Curtis, when your friends awake you will need it."

"Wait! How in the hell do you know my name?" I asked with as much force as I could.

"Do you take me for a fool, you where two sets of dog tags! Do you honestly believe that I didn't learn your names, know your names but that is about it, for now." The man who might be the death of me was now walking away.

I was still tied up but now I could see. I watched as Paul and Williams lay on the ground, still not moving. "Hey, wake up!" Williams and Paul both looked over at me. When the enemy had come in they took the blindfolds off all of us. I saw the panicked look on both of their faces when they saw that they were tied up. "It's about time the two of you woke up."

"Where are we?" Paul's panicked voice rang though the small cell. He looked at me and his eyes were pleading for me to tell him that it was a joke or something.

"We are hostages. I have no idea where but we are." I looked at the two of them, their expressions were now sad and depressed as the thought crossed all of our minds: _torture and death._

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Paul asked. He was pissed off that we were in this situation, which was obvious by his tone but then again we were all pissed off.

"Shut up, we're tied up stuck somewhere and currently no one even knows that we are even alive. So we need to come up with some way to get the hell out of here." Williams said with pure anger in his voice.

"Why don't we just attack us when they untie us next. I mean they will have to untie us to get information from us." I said. By Paul's expression he thought it was a good idea but Williams didn't like it.

"No, they won't untie us all at once and they will be armed that won't work. All it is is just a plan to get ourselves killed." Williams said.

We all sat there in silence and didn't say another word because for the time being there was no plan that any of us could think of. The afternoon sun disappeared to a bright moon and a blanket of stars. None of which we could see through the small barred window. One by one we drifted away, into dreams and nightmares alike.


	6. Failed Plans

**Authors Note: Hey y'all. Anyway thank you to those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it because that's the whole reason that I write. I've been thinking about this a lot lately and I still haven't made a decision. I am thinking of abandoning this story and I would like to know your opinions on that. So who knows this may be the last chapter. So tell me if this story is even worth continuing or should I just move on to something else. Thank you- Kat **

**Failed Plans-**

I lay on the cold, hard ground for what seemed like an eternity. Paul was fast asleep but Williams was deep in though, as was I. No matter how hard I wracked my brain I could not think of a plan. Every single one that I thought of had a way of failing. When I mean failing I mean death.

We needed to get out of here, and fast. Morning was soon approaching and from what I had heard yesterday that was no good thing. "Williams, man do you have anything?" I asked pleadingly.

His light blue eyes met my greenish/grey ones. "No, nothing works, I mean we can take risks but first we have to be untied and then it depends on how many guards there are and which one of us it is. Too many risks that ain't worth taken." With that said he once again turned his head away from mine.

"What if I do it? I can attack them and then if I get hurt then I get hurt. It worth a try." This was the best plan that I had. Almost everything in my brain was telling me not to do a damn thing but deep down I knew that I had to.

Williams straightened up a little and without turning to face me said "this ain't any time to be the hero Ponyboy. I am still your sergeant and I will make the first move, no you, not Paul, me."

"But they will expect that. They will know that you will protect us because that is your duty. Let me do it. Let me fight them." I was now demanding this job and I had no idea why I wanted it so badly.

"They will expect you too; I know you talked to them yesterday. I was awake I just didn't move so that I could see what happened without me interfering. They know that you'll fight like I will which leaves Paul. God damn it! He can't fight 'em. No way will he would stand a chance against them."

"That's why they will probably choose him first, not us. Shit. There goes our time of planning. Paul get up!" I yelled.

Paul awoke and not happily but he knew something was wrong from the looks on our faces. "What's wrong with you two?" He said with a nervous laugh.

The sounds of footsteps were echoing through the hallway outside. Williams and I knew what was about to happen but we still wished it wasn't. The heavy metal door creaked open and there appeared five guards and the big man himself with an evil grin plastered on his face. He said something in Vietnamese and two of the guards moved forward and just as we suspected untied Paul. "Today is the day we learn the secrets of our enemy." The man looked at me and then to Williams and finally to Paul. Once more he said something in Vietnamese and the guards dragged Paul away.

"No take me instead I'm there sergeant. Let me go." Williams cried.

"Do not worry; you of course will have your turn." He laughed again before walking out with the guards and Paul.

"Paul! Paul!" I screamed knowing it would do no one any good. I prayed that he would be alright but then I heard it. His screams. Those of which could only belong to my best friend. I slumped down begging God that he would be alright and he would escape this or at least come back somewhat unscathed.

Williams had his head down in defeat and part of me thought that he too was praying for something. Paul's screams filled the prison that we were in.

I assumed we were underground but then again I could see some light though a hole. Our captures couldn't be that stupid could they, put somewhere where we could get in touch with the outside. No the dampness of the place had to mean we were underground. Can you believe this is a time like this I'm thinking of the architecture of the place not about what Paul is undergoing. Some great friend I was. But then again I was coming up with an escape plan that would probably never work.

Would the military even know that we were missing not dead, yet. What about the gang and Darry and Soda. What were they up to now, happy I hope. And unknowing of the danger I was in would be nice. If they knew, they wouldn't be able to take it.

I looked over at Williams who was still sitting there, not moving. "He'll come back. He has to." That's was all I could say.

He lifted his head and looked into my eyes. "Ponyboy, you know nothing about war. He will be lucky if he comes back here conscious. He may come back but there is still a chance that he will die, we all might die here." Williams hung his head once more in defeat, very unlike who I knew when I first got here.

"We need to get out of these ties, maybe if we work o them long enough we might get them undone."

"Kid these knots ain't coming undone anytime soon. You'll have to cut them with something and since we have nothing it won't work."

I knew he was right but I still was going to try. I pulled at the knot and tried to loosen it some but it really didn't work at all. I was wasting my energy but if there was some glimmer of hope that I could get out of the ropes that bonded me and save Paul then the work was worth the pain.

Paul was still screaming. He must have been in agony. I was pulling and pulling at the ropes and all I was doing was wearing away the skin and giving myself rope burn. They loosed ever so slightly but nothing to get excited about. I just had to keep loosing them.

Paul screams of pain stopped abruptly and then there was silence.

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, I know I have writing it. Tell me if I should stop staying up late and give up or should I be sleep deprived and keep going. Review and tell me.**


	7. Interrogation

**Ok everyone's reviews convinced me to continue. So here we go again, Ch. 7. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Interrogation- **

No sound was not a good thing, and apparently Williams thought so to. His face had drained of all color. We now sat in silence hoping that Paul was alright.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer to where we sat, except there was a new sound, a dragging sound, possibly Paul, possibly alive. I raised my head to see Williams doing the same. Was he alive or were they just bringing the body? If he was alive was he ok? What did they actually do? These were some of the questions running through my head.

The dragging sound stopped. Two of the guards, that were here earlier, walked in dragging an unmoving body behind them. The unmoving body was Paul. Shit, the worst had now happened. I tried to pull from my bonds but there weren't moving so neither was I. I could feel tears falling from my eyes, my best friend was laying there dead.

They dragged him in but instead of just laying him there they tied him back up. Then there was a glimmer of hope that he may still be alive. After they had the knot tied, which took a while, they left without saying a word. Paul still wasn't moving. Williams was looking at him, just as I was.

"Paul, man get up. Please just get up, don't die now." I was begging him to be alright, just like I had years ago to my former friend right before he died. I hadn't thought about Johnny in a long time. What if the same thing was about to happen to Paul.

Paul didn't respond to my pleadings. "Paul! Get up!" Williams cried. "Just got up, you aren't dying here. You are going to keep fighting, we are all going to keep fighting." Williams had just reached his breaking point, this was the first time I had ever seen him show that much emotion. To surprise me even more tears were falling down his face. Williams buried his face in his hands and started crying.

I looked down at my legs, for no apparent reason. Then looked over at Williams. He was still crying. I glanced over at Paul's body. Just laying there, his face was bloody and his hair was wet, water not blood. He must really have been in a lot of pain. I looked back down at my legs.

There was a coughing sound. I looked over at Williams to see him looking at me, neither one of us were the ones coughing. Our heads shot towards Paul. He was coughing up water. His eyes were still closed, from the way he looked I'm not even sure that he could even open his eyes. He raised his head and opened his eyes only a little and then shut them from pain.

"Paul are you okay?" I asked He shook his head and then winced in pain. "Paul, what happened?" I asked once again.

He looked over at me and said in a horse voice "pain, Ponyboy, pain. They…." He stopped mid sentence. Pain was written all over his face.

"It's ok Paul, just rest." Williams said to Paul and then shot me a look saying 'shut up'. I nodded.

I started working on my knot, but soon quit it wasn't coming undone. Paul was sleeping and Williams was sitting there looking at the wall. "Ponyboy do you have any family?" Williams asked me without looking away from the wall.

"Yes sir, two brothers." I answered. Why would he want to know, but he had his reasons, I guess.

Once again without looking away from the wall he spoke "what are there names and what about your parents."

"Sodapop and Darry, Darryl technically, my parents died in a car crash few years ago. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just making conversation." Williams answered. He was still looking at the wall and then out of nowhere he said "I have a little sister, Amy. She's back home in Virginia. She was engaged when I left, I don't even no if she got married yet. I also have a wife, Sheryl and a little boy Chris. I was writing to them and the last thing I wrote to them was no matter what I was coming back. I always thought that was true, I always came back and now I don't know if I will be coming back or not." Williams hung his head. I just learned more about him then I ever thought I would.

We sat in silence until we each drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

I awoke to the sound of dreaded footsteps. Shit, who was going this time? I raised my head to see Paul still passed out and Williams looking at the wall. The footsteps approached and they once again opened the door to our prison. The big man looked at me and pulled out his knife and cut the ropes I had been working on, what a waste of time and energy.

"Ponyboy." Williams looked at me and I nodded to him, yelling wouldn't help. They walked me out peacefully. It looked like and underground tunnel that we were walking through. We walked pass a lot of places that looked like the places I had been in, so they had more Americans here?

They kept me walking until we arrived in a small room. They motioned for me to sit on the chair in the middle of the room. I did as told and they tied me to the chair. I sat there for a minute before 'he' walked in.

"So Mr. Curtis, are you ready?" He laughed and I didn't even look at him.

"What should I call the man who will probably ruin my life, and do you have more prisoners except for just the three of us?" I asked as cocky as I could.

"Fine, fine. You men are the only Americans that we have here, and you will be the only Americans if you give me the information that I need. Call me Duce everyone does." He smiled and looked over at me hoping that I would just spill everything I knew, which was very little.

"How about I call you something different, because you are not my leader."

"What is that you suggest Mr. Curtis?"

"I don't know I like douche, what do you think?' He hit me hard in the jaw. Shit.

"I'll ask you once what is America's tactic to win this war!" He asked me with more force in his voice.

"Go to hell!" I yelled and spat in his face. I really wish I hadn't. I felt a blow to the back of my head. It felt like a metal pipe. "Screw you!"

"Get me the water." 'Duce' commanded on of his men. They dunked a metal bucket in a large bucket of water. He handed it to the douche. The doused me with the water and then picked a severed wire. He first put on a rubber glove and then touched the wire to my chest. I could feel the electricity flowing through my body. I could feel my blood boiling and my organs sizzling. I was screaming as loud as I could. The pain was unbearable.

They pulled the wire away and looked at me. I leaned over in my chair and through up nothing, I hadn't eaten since I was put here. There were no contents in my stomach. I looked up at the smiling faces of my captures. "So would you like to tell us now?" He asked expecting the answer to be yes.

"Hell no." Once again they pressed the wire against my wet skin and once again I felt intense pain. I screamed and screamed. I wanted to escape and so I tried. Once they pulled the wire away I stood up from the chair (they forgot to tie my legs to the chair) and rammed it into them, it surprised them but because I was weak I couldn't hurt them much.

They jumped on me and pulled my down causing the ropes to snap, along with wrist. I screamed out in pain when I realized that my left wrist was broken.

They grabbed poles or something and beat me with them. I gave up. I surrendered.

**Hope you guys enjoyed my latest installment and I hope that y'all review because it really helps. Thank you- Kat**


	8. Pain

**Hey y'all, once again I'm updating. Today I created a timeline for the military service of Pony, Paul, and Williams. I will post it at the very end of my story. Hopefully then the dates will make things a little easier to understand. I will start telling y'all how long these boys have been held captive. Anyway to answer some questions I've gotten: Why haven't the military rescued them and do Darry and Soda know Pony's missing? The Military hasn't rescued them because they really don't know they are missing, yet. However they will know in about a week, but that doesn't mean that they will find them because they have no idea where they are. Darry and Soda don't know yet, the military will notify them in about a month or so. I know that kind of sucks for the boys but that's the way it going. Ok Read, Review, and Enjoy- Kat.**

**Pain-**

_They were captured not too long ago, sometime in August 1971 _

I woke up in our cell only to be tied up and see concerned looks from Paul and Williams. Paul still looked really bad but I'm sure I did too. I surrendered to them, but I didn't give them any information. I just put myself in the passion to get killed and they didn't do it. They still needed all of us alive to get the information.

"So looks like I made it." I said and looked over at the other two. We all laughed at this, we just really need to laugh.

"We did kid, you have been out for about two days, and we've all been through it." Williams said. That's when I noticed it he was beat up too. Black eye and a busted lip and there was probably more that I just didn't care to look for it.

We sat there in silence until the all to familiar footsteps came by. We all braced ourselves for what was about to happen. Only on guard came in this time and carrying food and water. He walked over to Paul and took out a knife a cut the rope but quickly replaced it with a metal handcuff and made sure he only had the use of one arm. He cut and handcuffed each of us all too weak to fight back.

He gave us a cup of water along with some sort of horrible tasting stew. Our hunger consumed us so we ate it all and drank all of the water. My broken wrist was the one that was tied back and after a while I got accustomed to the pain.

Once again we sat in silence and waited to be tortured again.

_Back in the Jungles_

"Sergeant, I looked over the dead from the platoon and checed over the list. Three are missing, I couldn't find the bodies or the dogtags. But I did find drag mark going down a path. Maybe an animal." All of this was said by a young Private not understanding the possibilities.

"Or the enemy. What are the there names?" Sergeant Patterson asked. He knew that the enemy might have hostages but this was the first time that it might be a was an American.

"Private Paul Walker, Private Ponyboy Curtis, and Sergeant Jonathan Williams, sir"

"A sergeant, shit. Alright dismissed" The private saluted his sergeant and walked away after being dismissed.

_Oklahoma, about a month later_

The gang was all sitting around laughing and talking. Two-Bit looked out the window to see a strange car with two people dressed in an army uniform getting out. He knew what was going on.

"Guys, look." Two-Bit pointed out the window to the two men coming towards the house.

Everyone was silent. There was a knock at the door and Darry went to answer it. He returned with two men following him.

"Good Afternoon, you are probably wondering why I'm here. I am sorry to inform you but your brother, Ponyboy is missing…" The first of the men said but was cut off by Soda.

"What do you mean missing? How can he just go missing?" Soda yelled.

"Sir calm down. There was a battle and the whole platoon was wiped out but when we were looking over the men who were dead and the ones who were in the platoon and we learned the three men were missing, your brother included. Now we think that it is the enemy who has him and we are doing all we can to find out where those men are." The second man said.

_Back in Vietnam, cell, sometime in December 1971_

They know had new ways of torturing us. The newest was they just simply held my head under water until I couldn't take it anymore and pulled me out that me catch my breath and then the didn't again and again, until I passed out.

We were all a lot thinner and in really bad shape. My wrist was looking horrible and unfortunately I had to do the most painful thing, snap the bone back into place. It hurt like hell but it was going to get better, hopefully.

Paul was in the worst shape he was getting worse and worse by the day. He really couldn't eat anymore even though he managed to get most of the shit they gave us down.

Williams was just like me, not good but not horrible. He had a messed up leg and he had to set it just like I did.

"Ponyboy, they'll be here soon we should get ready to face them" Williams said in a tired manner.

"Ok, but it won't due us any good. We can act tough but I'm sure we don't look tough." I said. He nodded but once again for hundredth time or so the footsteps drew closer.

Three guards came in and automatically went to Paul and they dragged him out. "Come on Paul you can do this, you can make it, one more time buddy one more time." I said as I looked at him.

They dragged him out and now we waited. Waited till they would bring him back, hopefully alive. His faint screams echoed the place. No not again, not the sounds again.

"Williams I can't take this anymore, it's too much pain and we may never even get out of here. I just can't take it anymore." I said as I hung my head down.

"No! No, you are not dying now. We are going to make it through this. You will fight as will Paul and I. We are not going to die, not now!" Williams shouted.

"Ok, ok." I said this but I didn't mean it, I was tired and I didn't want to fight anymore, I just couldn't do it.

"Don't even think about it you are going to live and we are all going to get out of here, do you understand me."

"Yes, sir." Maybe if I hang on a little longer we might get out of here just maybe.

They dragged Paul back; he was moaning and clutching his stomach. They gave us water and stew. Williams and I ate it up but Paul couldn't eat or drink he just laid there. Finally he drank the water but he left the food.

Paul and I weren't doing well. Neither was Williams and this nearly 5 months of imprisonment just made things worse. How much longer could we possible be here?

**Well I hope you like the new chapter and I can tell you the next chapter there will be a death of one of the three. Some of you may already know. Anyway Review- Kat. **


	9. Death

**Ok normally I only update everyday but since it is New Years I'll give y'all another chapter. Ok one of my characters dies in the Chapter so don't hate me. Please. –Kat**

**Death-**

_Late December 1971-_

Paul was pale, really pale. He hadn't eaten in a few days and he didn't look good. Williams was really bad too. We all were but not as bad as Paul.

The all too familiar sound of footsteps came. They took me this time. I really doubt that I would make it if they did anything, which of course they were going to do, they still wanted information.

They dragged me to the room where so much had happened over the last six months. I could no longer walk which made the experience so much more painful. The really big guard pulled me along the hallway and then picked me up, without any effort, and put me onto the medal chair. Duce came in and was about to start the interrogation.

"So, I assume after months of torture that you aren't about to crack now, this really will be the last time that I try to get anything out of you, but don't think that we are going to let you get away. I don't need you to tell them where we are or anything else you learned while you were here. Make it easy on yourself and just tell me the information that I want to know."

"I will never tell you anything that you want to know. Just kill me know."

"It really isn't that simple I want you to suffer and then maybe one day you will tell me what I want to know. Although now you are out of the loop and I doubt that you really know anything."

"So just kill us."

"Umm, that would be the simple thing now wouldn't it, but since you will not allow me to get the information that I need then I will not give you the luxury of life outside of here of death." Duce then kicked me as hard as he could in the gut. I heard a crack. In the fucking ribs, shit.

"Just take me back to my cell than because you will never get anything from me, go to hell."

He kicked me in the gut, again. Then his guards beat me once more and I felt a pull on my right knee. They were hitting every spot on my body and every blow hit worst than the last. The head, chest, back, knees, feet, and groin. All of it was so painful and I just couldn't take it.

"Aghhh", I pushed them all off me and started hitting them just as hard as I could. Two of them fell to the ground; one of them had a fatal blow and stopped breathing. After that they attacked me and now I might actually get my wish, to die. I leaned over and accepted the blows but after I was an inch towards death that was when they dragged me back to the cell and didn't even bother tying me back out. They hit Paul and Williams and then untied them.

They had now set it so that we weren't about to get out anyway so why bother tying us up. That was our new dilemma, so I thought.

_Very Early January 1972-_

Paul must have had a bleed somewhere because he was so pale and weak. He kept getting colder and colder. Then he got tired. His life was slowly ending. Williams and I took shifts to make sure he was ok. Of course he wasn't and now he was dying.

The guard would throw in bread and water. It was enough to hold us but I was sure that it wouldn't last. We gave as much as we could to Paul but he would never take it because he couldn't eat any of it.

"Paul hang on buddy, just hang on we'll make it out of here." I said to Paul.

"Umm, I can't Pony. I'm just too tired, too tired." Paul said. Those were his last words. He let his head fall and he stopped moving and breathing.

"Paul, Paul God damn it Paul. Not now, not now." I said through sobs, "please Paul don't die on me now, not now, please Paul."

Williams woke up and looked over at me and Paul. "Kid, it was going to happen he was just too sick, don't worry, were still going to make it, we gotta make it kid. For family."

"I don't know if I can, not even for my brothers and the gang. I just don't think that I can do it anymore Serge."

"You have to, I have to. I got my wife and my boy; you got your brothers who I know are worried and love you. Please don't leave them or me." Williams said.

Williams and I went to the other side of the cell and tried to sleep but we never did. Morning came and they took Paul's body away. It was just me and Williams and still a long time to go.

**So I hope you liked it and Williams and Pony still have along time to be in this cell. Actually a really long time and who knows there might even be another death. That's all for now, Review! –Kat **


	10. Another Year

**Ok this will be a long chapter because it covers the span of one year. Ponyboy and Williams might make it or they may not just lets see where the story takes us, and when I say us I mean us because I'm making this up as I go. So as always read, review, and enjoy! – Kat.**

**Another Year-**

_March 1972-_

Williams and I were wearing down slowly. They fed us a little each day, just enough to get us by. We passed time with old memories and that was how we got through our days.

"I remember this one Dally took Johnny and me to the Drive- In and we ran into these two girls who were drop dead gorgeous. Dally hit on the red head, Cherry Valance. Man she turned him down so fast, he was so pissed. Two-Bit showed up and we just had a good time before there boy friends showed up and all that shit. It was a good time while it lasted." I said to Williams.

"Yeah, wild times when we're kids. There was this one time, now I had no brother just a little sister, Amy. Now she was a tomboy, I mean she would do it all. There was this one time we were smoking and drinking and Amy was supposed to be at home but what can I say she showed up and started going all the way with some guy. God I was about to kill that guy, you know what. She was getting married to him last I heard."

"Weird how things like that turn out, ridiculous, I wonder what my brother are up to now, I mean yeah know how are the living and all that shit."

"I know what you mean, I wonder how Sheryl is and how Josh is and I really hope that they don't forget me."

"I don't think they ever will forget about you, you're her husband and your son. What does Sheryl look like?" I asked

"She is amazing. She's a brunette, long hair. Green eyes and she has the greatest smile, yeah I know a little weird but I would work so hard just to get her to smile because when she did it was worth it. She was so amazing with me and the military, I mean she never liked it but she knew it was my job and she respected it. I love her and I really miss her."

"At least you got somebody to love."

"What no girl back home, come on man you got looks; you at least have a girl don't ya?" Williams asked.

"No, I mean I dated but never anything serious, a few girlfriends and such. Nothing much, yeah know."

"Yeah, I know what you mean kid. Just wait you are going to go back a hero and they will be all over you." Williams said.

I was amazing how close we became.

_July 1972-_

We were even weaker now, I really thought that I would be dead by now but I kept hanging on for Williams and he did the same for me.

"Seriously, I don't know how much longer I can keep going this is just too hard to do." I said.

"No, come on Pony, not now. We are going to make it and you are going to go home and see you brothers and your friends and hey you may even meet a girl. As for me I'm going home to see my wife and little boy and my little sister. So no you are not giving in now." Williams was really at it.

"Alright man, I'll keep going as long as you do." I said already knowing the answer.

"You bet your ass I'm going to keep going and so are you know I never asked before but how old are you."

"Nineteen or twenty, what about you?"

"Umm, much older somewhere around twenty- nine or thirty."

"Man you are old." We laughed and I have no idea why because it wasn't funny.

"Ya know what I want to know about you?" Williams asked.

"No, what do you want to know about your best buddy."

"Oh I don't know if I can call you my best buddy but I want to know why you signed up for the army and didn't just get called into it?"

I froze how did he know that. "What? How did you know that I signed up?"

"I read about everyone in my platoon and you were the only one who actually signed up, why? Most men are trying to avoid the war. I mean your own brother was injured in it and yet you still sign up. Why?" Williams asked.

"Because even thought Soda was hurt I needed to get away from them, I love my brothers but they are way too protective and as you can see I'm still alive and I can fend for myself. I just really couldn't take it anymore. They were telling me that I might get out of going and everything was going to be fine, so I went into town and signed up. They don't even know that I signed up they just thing that I was called into duty." I said.

"So the baby of the family wanted to get away, I understand that, actually I respect you for it, You signed up and served your country, that's honorable." Williams said. "You know that a while ago I signed up before the war started and to this day I think it was a great decision."

_December 1972-_

Williams and I were fighters; we had to be to survive this long. We were so tired and so sick now. We ate what we were given and tried to keep ourselves alive but it wasn't easy anymore it was never easy.

Williams had always been the stronger one but now he was the real sick one and I was just the sick one. He was coming in and out of consciousness everyday. He was getting as bad as Paul had been. He couldn't die now not after all of this, we had spent a year keeping each other alive. Our friendship seemed to be the only thing that kept us alive.

Williams fell asleep one day in early January and no matter what I did or said he wouldn't come out of it.

**Ok well that it for now because it is 2:30am and I am tired. Anyway I'm not sure when I can update next because my Christmas Break is almost over and I have got to start working on my application for High School. So I will post when I can. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and even though it may seem like it's almost over I still got a lot of surprises left. So Please Review. Thank you so much. As always- Kat**


	11. Salvation

**I'm sorry it has taken me a little while to update but I have very good reason. We have had some serious family problems and things are just starting to settle back down. I know this isn't one of my best chapters but things will start to get a little better in my story and I hope y'all like it. Now the stuff in **_**italics **_**are the memories that Ponyboy sees when he is well, dying. Ok I hope ya'll enjoy and Review!**

**Salvation- **

Williams was unconscious but still alive.

That seemed to be the only good thing right now. My only friend was alive but unfortunately he was dieing and so was I. I felt weak, I gave up on eating. My decision has been to live as long as I was supposed to but in the case I wasn't sure how much longer that would be.

I was never really a big believer in God, I had gone to church a few times and prayed every now and then but now it seemed like everyday I either believed or didn't. I stopped believing when no help ever came but I always started again by praying that help would come. Now I was praying for a new kind of help. I prayed for death, everyday.

I was banging my head against the wall; with no one to talk to things seem to be worse. I had nothing on my mind, there never seemed to be anything to think about. Then I remembered something that seemed like years ago.

_I had to have been 15 or 16. I was sitting on the grass by the school talking to a girl. She had to have been around my age, her hair was long and blonde, and her eyes were blue. We were studying something to do with science but that wasn't what we were talking about._

"_So if I'm the one who has to do all the work for this project and you do absolutely nothing than what do I get for being so nice?" I asked her curiously. _

"_Well nothing because if I do nothing and you say that I would have to do something to make up for the fact that you did everything and I did nothing which means that I would have to do something." She said as she toyed with my brain_

"_What!??" I asked laughing._

"_You heard what I said." She said this as she leaned in and kissed me._

I remember that feeling. Her name was Sara. I thought I loved her but nothing ever seemed to last with us. We dated for a while and eventually we drifted apart. She was the first girl that I ever loved and to this day is the only one.

I remembered the day we broke up.

_It was Saturday nigh. Sara and I walked down the road (not holding hands like we used to) to the party. She looked great that night, even though she had old blue jeans and an old t-shirt on. _

"_What time do you need to be home?" I asked her tiring to break the silence. _

_She looked at me with a look of hatred "mid-night" she said. She walked ahead of me and tried to not focus on me._

"_Sara, what are we doing? You don't seem happy and I know that I'm not." I said as I leaned my head back tiring to avoid her eyes._

_She turned around and looked at me for a moment and then said whispering "I don't know Pony, we were happy but we're going in different directions and I think we should just end this. We may have loved each other but now I…." She was cut off by me._

"_What, we may have. You know as well as I do that we do still love each other and always will that just doesn't stop one morning when you wake up!" I screamed. _

"_Yes it can, look at us. How can you say that we still love each other, we may love the thought but we don't love each other because if we did then we wouldn't be here?"_

"_Fine! Let's just cut our losses and end it here and never speak again because obviously we don't love each other so why even spend time together!"_

"_Ok, fine we are now officially broken up! I am so relived!" She screamed as she walked away from me._

_I watched her leave and smoke a cigarette before heading to the party to get as drunk as possible. _

That had been a long night. I was supposed to be home by mid-night but I did get really drunk and the time just slipped away. Before I knew it it was 4am and Darry and come to get me. He yelled about that for weeks but it was one of those things that the few hours of having fun was better that the punishment.

Darry. He raised me, sort of. He took care of me and made me wish I hadn't done some of the things that I had done.

'_What in the name of God were you thinking! Going out on a Saturday night and getting so drunk that you didn't even know that you were four hours late for your curfew!" Darry yelled at me. He was walking back and forth in the living room as I was sitting in the couch just looking at him with a drunken gaze._

"_Sorry Dar, it was an accident. I just planned on hanging out with friends but Sara and I broke up so I decided that a couple of beers couldn't hurt." I said sympathetically._

"_An accident. Ponyboy do you think that when I have a hard time that I go out and get wasted? No! I am responsible as should you. Soda is out there fighting and you are out with your friends getting drunk. Exactly how many beers did you have?"_

_Well about six beers and a few shots of Tequila along with a bottle of Whiskey. I aid and after I did I wanted to kick myself, just stick to the beer. _

"_What, you drank all of that, I can not believe you. Just go and lie down we'll talk about this in a few days."_

"_A few?" I asked._

"_Yes a few. Do you think that after you drank all of that that you will be able to sit up tomorrow? Just go lie down and rest. I'll come in and check on you in a bit."_

_I walked back to the room that I shared with Soda. I don't I have ever had a beer feel that good before. I fell asleep almost instantly. _

_Just as Darry had said the next morning my body ached, my stomach hurt, and my head throbbed. This was the first time that I felt like I was dying and right then and there I swore of alcohol for the rest of my life. Darry took care of me until I got better than he yelled at me for a while and then grounded me for three months._

_At the Curtis household._

Darry and Soda sat in the living room. Darry was reading the paper while Soda was watching TV. Both of them were thinking about there little brother, Ponyboy had been missing for a year and a half. Still no word had come if he was alive but the hope that he was alive was slim and they were starting to give up hope that he was even alive.

They always sat in silence and never uttered a word anymore. They went to work, came home and never said a word, they only prayed that their little brother would come home.

I heard yelling and banging. Williams was pale and it was hard to tell that he was even breathing but he still was. The yelling and banging continued. I sounded like there was someone coming into the base.

I mustered all of the strength that I could to stand up and walked over to the metal door and banged my fist against it. A voice was yelling to someone "where are they? Where are they?"

"In here." I whispered before falling to the ground. Tears filled my eyes as I realized that this might finally be over.

Footsteps echoed through the hallway and then there was the banging on the door. I moved out of the way towards Williams.

The door swung open and entered men in United States Marine uniforms. One of them came over to me. "Your alright, we're taking you home." He said and all I could do was nod my head before I passed out.

**Well I hope that you like this chapter and there is still much more to come, if he survives and all of that other fun stuff. Ok once again please review, I'm begging. Thank you to all who have done so, it means a lot.- Kat **


	12. California

**Ok well the Vietnam part is over but there is still a lot more angst and drama up ahead. Review and enjoy. –Kat**

**California- **

_Curtis Household-_

The war was now over, the US had pulled out and no news had come about Ponyboy. The only hope that he was alive was slowly disappearing Soda thought. Darry was quiet, and so was I. Steve and Two-Bit came around now and then but things weren't the same. How could it be?

The phone rang. It was a wrong number, every time the phone rang my heart would skip a beat hoping that it was news about my little brother, but it never was. I stood up from the couch I had been sitting on for the last hour and walked towards the kitchen to get water. I used to love chocolate but now it was different, not as good.

As I was walking back to the couch I saw a car pull into the driveway. It was the same car as before only this time different men got out. I braced myself for the news I might hear. "Dar, come here." I yelled to my older brother. Darry walked out and saw the car, he got tense and then motioned for me to walk with him to the door.

The two men walked up to the house as we were walking out of it. "Hello" they said in unison. All we could do was nod.

"Are one of you boys Darryl Curtis?" The taller one asked.

"Yes, I am." Darry said as he walked in front of me.

"We have found two people; one of them could be your brother. There were no dog tags on them but they both fit the description. The only thing hat is bad about this situation is there were three men missing and we only found two. We are talking the two men to a military hospital in California; we are going to take you there now if you would like."

Darry and I both nodded as we followed them to the car.

_California-_

We arrived in California I felt like my heart was going a mile a minute. They took us to the military hospital and up to the intensive care unit.

"This way." A nurse led us down a hallway towards a room with the number 4222. "This is one of them; do you happen to recognize him?" She asked sweetly.

I looked down at the man and I instantly new that it wasn't Pony; he didn't look like Pony, at all. "No, this isn't our brother." I said as tears met my eyes. The man that lay before me looked like he had been through hell. He had cuts and bruises everywhere and he looked as though he hadn't eaten in weeks. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"We don't know. He is a coma from the lack of nutrients and also the stress of what he must have gone through. We hope he will survive but we really don't know." She said. "Come with me the other boy is a few doors over."

We followed he to room 4224. As she pushed the door open and we walked in I knew it was Pony. He looked horrible. He was pale and skinny, huge cuts and a lot of bandages.

"It's him." I said and looked over at Darry. We were both happy but then it donned on us he was in really bad shape. "How bad is he?"

The nurse looked at me and then walked over to the bed and pulled out his chart. "He is in a coma like state but it isn't as serious as the other man. He is deprived of food and water and we are taking care of that. His left wrist was broken a while ago and he must have set it but it is still in horrible condition. His left knee is fractured but we hope it will heal. A minor head injury and a badly bruised back. What is his name so I can chart it?"

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis." Darry said before I could say anything.

"My name is Samantha and if you need anything just call." She said as she walked away.

"Dar, look at him he looks really bad." I said as I moved closer to my little brother.

"I know little buddy but he'll pull through, he always does." Darry said. We heard yelling from outside and of course we went to see what was up.

There was a woman who looked like she was in her late twenties or so and she was holding a small boy. Next to her were two people both were from Oklahoma. They were the Walkers, had gone to war and went missing like Pony. They were both yelling at Samantha.

"Calm down, this is the ICU and you need to be quite. We have one man who we aren't sure who he is. You can try to id him." She said as calmly as she could.

"What do you mean only one?" Mrs. Walker said.

"We learned the identity of the other boy a little while ago, Ponyboy Curtis. I'm sorry. Come with me" as she led the four people into 4222. There was a scream from the room as Mr. and Mrs. Walker walked out crying. Samantha followed closely behind.

"I am so sorry. The military is looking but until one of the men wakes up we will not know what happened to your son. What is his name" she said as she led them to chairs to sit in.

"Paul Walker, he should be twenty-one." Mr. Walker said as he held his crying wife.

"They are looking for him but because the war is over we may not find him. I'm sorry." She said as she walked to back to 4222.

I walked towards the room that we had first gone in. Samantha was talking to the woman about the man. She asked the same question she had asked us. "What is his name?"

"John Williams." The woman said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Samantha walked out and went to a desk and wrote down some things before returning to her patients.

I walked into 4222 and looked at the woman. "My name's Soda, my little brother was the other person."

She looked at me and smiled. "I'm glad that you found him. I'm Sheryl and this is my son Josh. John is my husband." She said as she pointed towards the man.

"Well I better get back to my little brother. I guess I'll see you around." I walked back to Darry and Pony. I sat down in one of the two chairs in the room.

_A month later_

Ponyboy still hadn't woken up and neither had John. Paul still hadn't been found. It was late February and Darry and I practically lived in the hospital. Darry left to go get something to eat when I noticed Pony moving.

"Pony. Pony, can you hear me?" I asked as I moved towards my little brother.

"Yeah." He said. A smile spread across my face as Ponyboy started to sit up.

"No, lay back down." I said but Pony was already getting up. "Pony you'll hurt yourself."

"Soda stop! Where is Williams?" He asked as he walked out into the hallway.

"Who is Williams?" I asked him. He spun around and looked at me, his face was white and he looked like he was mourning and really pissed off.

"Williams, the other guy with me through all of this. Where is he Soda?"

"Wait do you mean John, John Williams?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure where is he?" He asked obviously really angry that I wouldn't just tell him. I pointed towards the room and he walked that way slowly.

He walked in and stopped as he saw his best friend.

**Ok, so Pony is awake and Williams is still in real bad shape. Ok review and stuff-Kat.**


	13. Injuries

**Thank you for the reviews, they are what have inspired me to say homework- fuck it and now I'm writing another chapter. Now on with the story, please review. –Kat**

**Injuries-**

Williams was unconscious and badly injured. Next to his bed side was someone who it the description of his wife. She had long brown hair just like he said. "Sheryl?" I said as I walked closer to her.

She turned her head towards me and stood up. "Yes, are you Ponyboy?" She asked hesitantly.

I nodded and looked at Williams and then back at Sheryl. "He talked about you a lot, he really missed you. How is he?"

"He's pulling through. Ponyboy you don't look so good, you really should go and lie back down." She said.

"Alright, if he wakes up can you tell me." I said as I started to walk towords the door.

"Of course I will."

I walked back to my room to see Soda pacing. My left knee was killing me and so was my wrist. When Soda saw me he ran over to help me. "Soda I'm fine, really. I can walk on my own." I said.

"Alright, I was just making sure. You have been through a lot. I'll get the doctor." Soda said as he started to run off.

I sat down on the bed as my mind flooded with all of the bad memories from the past two years. The doctor walked in along with Soda.

"Alright Ponyboy. My names James. Follow my finger if you can." He moved his finger up, down, left, right and I followed it with my finger. "Good, let me see your wrist." He picked up the bandaged arm and felt the bone, painfully. "Alright, it's still broken but it should heal enough, it was shattered. Let me see your knee." As I moved my leg upward he looked at the bruised knee. It hurt like hell. "Your knee is in really bad shape, you will have to use crutches until it heals, which will be a while. Last thing, your back." I turned around as he looked at my sore back. "Ok, it looks good. You'll be here a while. You'll need physical therapy on your knee. I'll get Colonel Anderson; he has some questions for you." James got up and walked away.

Soda and I sat in silence, normally I would want to talk but right now I wanted to know to be left alone but how could I tell my brother that. Colonel Anderson walked in and smiled as he walked over and shook my hand.

"Mr. Curtis we're glad that you are awake. First off the military would like to thank you for your service. Second you have been awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor for your injuries while serving your country. Third we have…" He said as I cut him off.

"I don't want any honor for this, I did nothing. Award Paul, award Williams, not me. I never did anything but survive." I said.

"We understand, you still have the award but you don't have to except it. As I was saying we have questions for you if you feel up to it."

"Sure." I said. Soda was standing in the corner watching the conversation.

"Alright. Do you know about Paul Walker?"

"He died about a year ago. He must have had internal bleeding or something."

"I'm sorry. Did you or either Sergeant Williams or Private Walker say anything about national security?"

"No, that's why we are as hurt as we are as hurt as we are."

He nodded as he made notes. "What exactly did they do to you?"

"What does it really look like, they tortured us for a long time and the only reason that they didn't kill us was because they wanted us to die a long, slow and painful death." I said in anger for what had happened.

Soda face showed nothing but hurt as he looked over at me. "Alright, you rest up ok." He said as he walked out of the room. Right as he was walking out Darry walked in.

"Pony, you alright?" He said as he came over and looked at me before hugging me. Unfortunate for me I was stuck with my brothers when all I wanted to be was alone.

"Yeah Dar, I'm fine." I said as I tried to pry loose from his grip.

"You ok, you seem a little off?" Darry asked.

"I'm fine, just exhausted. I'll be fine, really." I said trying to reassure my brothers who both looked skeptical especially Soda.

"Alright, you sleep Pone." Darry said as he ushered Soda out of the room. Glad that they were gone I leaned back against the bed and started to fall asleep.

It had been a month and physical therapy wasn't working. Me knee was 'smashed" as they put it. The chances of me walking without crutches was slim.

As I was hobbling back from therapy I noticed Williams sitting up in bed. I rushed in there to find him awake. "Williams, how you doing?" I said as I stuck my head in the doorway.

Williams looked up from his bed where I noticed his son sitting on the edge. "Fine, a lot of pain but I'm going to be ok. What about you?"

"My knee is in bad shape but I'm ok. I'll leave you guys alone." I said and then walked back to my room.

I walked in to see two people sitting in the chairs. They stood up when they saw me. "Ponyboy Curtis?" The woman asked.

"Yes, what are you doing in my room?" I asked as I looked closely I saw that the woman had been crying.

The man looked at me and then spoke. "Our son was Paul Walker, he was your war buddy I believe. You were with him during that period of time."

"Yeah, we were good friends. I am so sorry for your loss."

"What happened?" The woman asked as she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"We were all tortured and beaten. He must have been bleeding and after few days he got worse and worse and then he…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Did he die peacefully?" She asked.

"He died in my arms, yes he went peacefully." The minute I said it she seemed a little relived.

"We are going to have a funeral in early June, that was his favorite time of the year. The doctors say that the two of you should be out of here by then. We'll contact you with information." She said as tears streamed down her face.

"Alright, thank you."

"No thank you, for the closer." The man said as he shook my hand and led his wife out of the door.

I sank to the floor, Paul was dead and even though it had happened a while ago it still really hurt.

**Ok still a lot to go. If you noticed that Pony's having trouble with his brothers, that will come back and me a major event. Please Review! – Kat.**


	14. Funeral

**I'm updating once again. I was planning on updating yesterday but for the first time in five years it SNOWED in Georgia! So I was enjoying it, unfortunately it didn't get me out of school. Okay this chapter is Paul's funeral and how Ponyboy deals with it. Read and Please Review.**

**Funeral-**

Williams had in fact been right; I had come back a hero. Everyone was congratulating me and every girl seemed to want to go out with me but I never deserved to be congratulated and I really didn't want to go out with anyone. As Steve put it 'I was in a slump'.

I had gotten out of the hospital in mid-April. It was now late May. My wrist had healed but my knee never got better. Doctors said that I would have to use crutches or some other supportive device to get around. Darry and Soda can't ease up; they are as protective as ever.

I was sitting on the hood of our 1966 Chevy surveying the scene around me. I missed home, not necessarily Oklahoma but America. The laid back feel was what I really missed the much; you can just lay around for hours.

The DX was busier than it used to be. Soda and Steve were moving around tiring to get everything done. It was amusing to watch, in fact I was so focused on the scene in front of me that I never noticed the girl coming close to me. Sara. Her long blonde hair was blowing in the wind; her blue eyes were sparkling in the sun. She looked better than I remembered.

"Your back! We were all real worried about you, I mean you went off to war and then news about you just stopped. But look at you! Alive and healthy."

"I wouldn't really say healthy" I said as I showed her the crutches. "So, what do you want Sara?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say hi. I mean you have been gone for so long and I thought you might want to get a coke or something." She sounded sincere but I knew Sara she wanted to date the town hero.

"No thanks. I think I'll just head home." She looked shocked that she had gotten turned down but I really couldn't care less. Sara glared at me for a minute before storming off.

"Come on Pone, she was a looker. She would have been fun to date." Steve said as he walked towards me.

"Maybe."

"Kid look just find a girl friend and things will start looking up. Hey it works for me." Steve said as he walked back to work.

"Yeah." I said to no one as I grabbed the crutches and stated to walk back home. It was a long walk but that was what I needed to do, walk. I passed by the people and the cars and made my way back home.

The town looked different. The innocence that used to reside here seemed to have disappeared. The fun of seeing a movie or hanging with the gang was gone. The main question that I always seemed to ponder was 'what if I had died there?' I wished I had, living knowing that we had left a buddy behind was unbearable, the fact that I was being revered for things I didn't deserve was repulsing and even though I was 20 I was still being treated as though I was still a small child made me wish that I had never returned.

Before I realized I was home. The thought was sickening, _home_. Why was I home? I was home but I still would never truly be home. I walked towards the mailbox and found a letter addressed to me. I slowly opened it and sat down on the front steps and slowly read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Curtis,_

_You may remember me from the hospital, Mrs. Pamela Walker. My husband was in the military and never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine that my son would be in the military also. You see when I nearly lost my husband in the war vowed never to let any of my children join but here I am planning the funeral of my only son. Excuse me for my bluntness._

_I do not blame you for his death, nor do I blame Sergeant Williams, or the military. On the contrary I blame myself. I blame myself for not knowing he was in trouble. I blame myself for him going in the first place, even though it was a draft. Lastly I blame myself for being a gold star mother. _

_The service will be on June 7__th__ at the Catholic Church a few minutes from here at 11am. The burial will be in the cemetery near the church. It would be a great pleasure to the memory of Paul if you would attend, if you would like your brothers may also come. Sergeant Williams and his family are coming, Please attend it would mean the world to me and my husband, Retired Second Lieutenant David Walker. If this wouldn't be too much I request you to do the eulogy, you may say no if you wish. God Bless-_

_Pamela Walker _

Mrs. Walker's letter was well written in small print with tear drop smudges. I looked up from the letter that I was wrapped up in. The scene was still quiet and empty. I stood up and walked inside and awaited the 7th.

I walked into the church in my army uniform supported by my crutches, My brothers walked behind me. We took one of the seats in the middle of the church that was beginning to fill up. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Walker sitting in the front. I also saw Williams with his family.

The priest walked down the isle and we stood (I followed the crowd) and sat again. The priest stood and began to talk.

"Brothers and sisters, we are gathered here today to say goodbye to a friend, Paul David Walker. His soul now rests with God and as we pray together he watches over all of us. Paul's army friend Ponyboy Curtis will be doing the eulogy."

I stood up and hobbled up to the podium that was at the front. I looked out at all of the people and spoke. "I knew Paul for a short time. We were friend ever since the day we met on the bus to basic training. We trained together and fought together. I suppose the best way to describe us was war buddies. We passed the time with jokes and protected each other to the best of our ability. Paul died over a year ago and still today it hurts. We were as close as we ever could be. He died away from home with friends and enemies. Those who really knew him will always miss him and remember why he died, for the safety of others. Thank you." I said what I felt as I heard applause from the people in the pews. Paul's mother was crying into her husbands shoulder. I walked back to my seat as the rest of the mass continued.

We arrived at the cemetery, everyone was in silence. We gathered around a coffin that had an American flag draped over it. We said goodbye and they lowered the coffin that held no body into the soft earth. The sound of guns firing woke me from my trance.

Seven gunmen; three rounds. 21 gun solute exactly what he deserved. We walked away from the gravesite. I saw Williams with his wife. The Walkers talking to old friends and then me. I was lost in a crowd full of people with lives.

I needed to live. I needed to get away from this God forsaken town.

**Okay I did my best with this chapter but the next one will be better because a big fight will erupt and someone will be gone for good. Please Review, I mean it Review- Kat**


	15. Change

**Okay this is the last chapter. I have to say that I'm going to miss writing it. Anyway this will sum up the problems that Ponyboy is facing.- Kat.**

**Change-**

The funeral had been a few days ago, Williams and I had said goodbye and he gave me his address if we ever wanted to get in touch. _605 Westbrook Rd. Dothan Alabama, 36303. _That what was on the small piece of paper that was folded up in my pocket.

My severance pay came, $7,000. That was all that I got for being pent up somewhere in Vietnam. I didn't tell Darry or Soda that the check came. It was my savings.

We were all sitting on the couch in the living room. When I say all of us I really mean all of us, Me, Darry, Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit. I can't remember the last time that we all were together, but this time instead of being happy we just sat in silence as the TV played some new TV show.

"So why are we all silent any way and why are we watching this crap?" Steve asked as he got up to change the channel.

"I don't know, hey look Mickey Mouse!" Two-Bit shouted with glee.

Most of the attention focused on the TV. Something funny must have happened because everyone was falling over laughing. I turned my head away from the window towards the TV and saw Mickey returning home in an army uniform, I guess I missed what was funny.

"Come on Pone that was funny." Two-Bit said as he looked over to see me sitting with a blank expression on my face. The laughter died down as everyone looked over at me.

"I guess I just didn't see the joke." I said in a flat tone.

Seeing as Steve was already drunk he decided that now was the best time to test me. "Pony we were in the war too. The three of us know what it was like and so you just assume that because you were that over there that you should get the most sympathy."

I stood up looking down at Steve. "Really, you understand? Wow! I am so impressed that you were a prisoner of war for two years and yet unlike me the small pathetic one you came back care free with not a scratch on you!" I yelled at him.

He stood up to meet me. "No I wasn't a prisoner for two years Pony but I came back with problems. I broke my fucking back and yet look at me walking and talking. Unlike you, you messed up your knee and your wrist and sure a few bruised there and a few cuts there. We get that we have the same problems. We get it so stop moping around here!"

"Really we have the same injuries. You guys got hit with shrapnel I got tortured! I got tortured for a year and then they left us to die slowly. Do you know why we survived? They made our rations smaller and smaller everyday so eventually when they gave us a crumb of food we would fall over dead from malnutrition! So did not go through the same things!" I said as I got closer and closer to Steve.

"Steve, back down man." Soda begged.

"It's okay Soda, I think I'm about to break him and then he'll snap out of this fucking trance that he is in." Steve said as he turned his towards Soda I hit him square in the jaw with my good arm. "What the fuck!" He said as blood came out of his mouth.

"Stand up and fight me. If you want to fix me then why don't you fight me. I'm sure that will knock some sense into me."

"Pony, stop." Darry said as he walked a little closer to me.

"Stop! Get up." Everyone was looking at me like I had gone insane; maybe I had finally reached my breaking point.

Steve stood up and walked a little closer to me. "Pony none of want to fight you, but maybe you're right and that is what you need."

"Alright, fight me." Steve stood a little shocked before regaining his composure. He tried to punch me but I side stepped. Being Steve he did what he knew best, dive. He dove on me thinking that it would hurt me, only my knee but I showed no pain. Every punch that he tried to make contact with either I stopped or it didn't phase me. One punch from me Steve was unconscious.

Everyone stood in shock. Darry and Soda looked at me and for the first time realized that I had officially grown up. I walked past both of them not caring that the crutches didn't take me fast enough or the fact that my knee was killing me. I grabbed the keys to the truck from the hook and walked out the front door with keys, paper, and money. It would have to do for now.

I got in the drivers seat and started it up. As I looked through the window to the living room I saw my old gang, shocked and broken up. War could tare families apart, just like the Walkers. War tore us apart. It changed me, maybe for the better, maybe for the worst but it still changed me.

My brothers who had always been there looked hurt, they always took care of me but now that job was over. I put the truck in drive and pulled out of the drive with only one destination in mind.

Like I said, war changes people, I never thought that I would be the kind of person to drive away leaving behind family and friends just so I could live. I lived for everyone else and now I was living for me. War changes the people you never thought would change.

**Okay this is the end. I do have some bonus stuff I will be uploading after this. Timelines for my three main characters. Thank you for reading and those who have reviewed I appreciate it, I wish everyone would but life isn't perfect.-Kat**


	16. Ponyboy Curtis

**Ponyboy Curtis** born on July 22, 1952

July 22, 1970- 18 yrs. old

Called to Basic Training on May 9, 1971- 18 yrs. old

Arrived in Basic Training on May 20, 1971- 18 yrs. old

Finished Basic Training on July 31, 1971- 19 yrs. old

Arrived in Vietnam on August 17, 1971- 19 yrs. old

Captured on August 21, 1971- 19 yrs. old

Rescued by United States Army on January 8, 1973- 20 yrs. old

Awoke in California on February 28, 1973- 20 yrs. old

Due to serious injuries was relived from duty and returned home on April 12, 1973- 20 yrs. old


	17. Jonathan Williams

**Jonathan Williams **born on February 22, 1943

Joined the military on March 3, 1961- 18 yrs. old

Promoted to Private first class after 16 months of service on July 3, 1962- 19 yrs. old

Promoted to Specialist on May 13, 1963-20 yrs. old

Sent to war on January 5, 1964- 20 yrs. old

Returned Home after 2 years active service on March 7, 1966- 22 yrs. old

Married Sheryl Parker on April 14, 1966- 22 yrs. old

Promoted to Corporal on May 9, 1966- 22 yrs. old

Returned to War on June 1, 1966- 22 yrs. old

Returned Home after 2 years active service on July 12, 1968- 24 yrs. old

Returned to War on August 30, 1968- 24 yrs. old

Joshua Williams born on May 23, 1969- 25 yrs. old

Promoted to Sergeant on November 11, 1969- 25 yrs. old

Retuned from 2 years active service on October 1, 1970- 27 yrs. old

Returned to War on October 11, 1970- 27 yrs. old

Captured on August 21, 1971- 28 yrs. old

Rescued by United States Army on January 8, 1973- 29 yrs. old

Awoke in California on March 27, 1973- 30 yrs. old

Due to serious injuries was relived from duty and returned home on May 4, 1973- 30 yrs. old


	18. Paul Walker

**Paul Walker **born on September 17, 1951

Called to Basic Training on May 9, 1971- 19 yrs. old

Arrived in Basic Training on May 20, 1971- 19 yrs. old

Finished Basic Training on July 31, 1971- 19 yrs. old

Arrived in Vietnam on August 17, 1971- 19 yrs. old

Captured on August 21, 1971- 19 yrs. old

Died on January 3, 1972- 20 yrs. Old

Laid to rest on June 7, 1973


	19. Sequel

Okay I am SO sorry for just leaving for 40 days but also removing the sequel to this story

**Okay I am SO sorry for just leaving for 40 days but also removing the sequel to this story. I am re-posting it tomorrow morning or maybe sooner. But over Lent I wrote a lot of this story and I plan on posting every Monday and Friday. Okay as some of you may know the story is called- The Aftermath of War. And here is the new summary. **

**Ponyboy left home so he could live for himself not for his brothers. From the memories of being a prisoner of war in Vietnam to the guilt that follows him everywhere he goes, can he actually live through it all? **

**Okay tell me what you think or don't it doesn't really matter. **


End file.
